A Bang To The Head
by intensedreams
Summary: Written for Swan Queen Week summer 2014 :) Day 3 Prompt - Amnesia.


Emma burst into the house as she heard a distinctive yelp. "Regina?" She called frantically searching the downstairs, heart in throat at the thought of someone doing the other woman harm. She found the brunette clutching her head in her office on the floor next to her desk chair which was spinning lazily near the bookcase. Emma instinctively flew to the other woman, sinking to her knees to see if she was ok.

"Ow, what happened? Where am I?" Wide brown eyes looked up at her in surprise before darting around the room, "Who are you? Why am I on the floor?" She hissed as she touched the back of her head, "Why does my head hurt?"

Emma curved a hand to Regina's arm, concern blooming in her chest at the litany of questions, first things first. "Regina, are you ok? Have you broken anything?"

The brunette demonstratively wiggled all her limbs in a childlike manner before declaring "just my head it seems, Miss...?"

"Emma, my name is Emma," The blonde smiled at the light manner emanating from the normally sharp and forbidding woman, "I think you fell off your chair and hit your head a bit."

"Oh, yes that would make sense... my head does rather hurt." Regina nodded before grasping Emma's arm and motioning for her to be helped up. The blonde slung an arm around a slender a back and gripped the other woman's hand to help her to her feet. "Thank you Emma, it would seem that i'm a bit of a klutz. Do I live here? Do you live here? I'm sorry I don't remember anything other than my name."

Emma suppressed a smirk at the innocent trusting nature of the woman in her arms, concern for her head injury momentarily forgotten. She shook her head in the negative, "You live here Regina, with Henry our son." At Regina's confused look which then slid to understanding she hastily added, "I don't live here though."

Regina considered this, still ensconced in Emma's careful hold, before confirming "So you and I are not a couple?"

The blonde exhaled at the disappointment that flickered across fine features before nodding. "Its... complicated. But I think we should get you to the hospital since you've forgotten everything."

The brunette stepped away gingerly, "I must have hit my head very hard if I can't remember anything, but I feel ok" She remarked quietly before uttering a groan and reaching a hand out to her desk. Emma had her arms wrapped around the other woman in a flash as soon as her knees started to buckle. A girlish giggle escaped from the woman, "I guess not as ok as I thought."

Emma's head was whirling from all the emotions this exchange was dredging up. She was acutely aware of the firm body currently pressed into her own, Regina's head tucked into the crook of her neck, arms clutching around her shoulders.

"Are you sure we are not together? Or at least were we once upon a time? This feel so... right." The brunette breathed hotly against her neck.

The blonde swallowed at that last word. OK time to get moving, as interesting as seeing where this new, rather honest version of Regina would go – she didn't want to be accused of anything. She cleared her throat, ignoring the other woman's words before disentangling their arms. "We are going to go to the hospital OK Regina?" She kept an arm around the other woman's back supportively but otherwise kept her distance and gestured towards the front of the house.

* * *

"Oh hey Emma, what's going on with you guys?" Emma silently cursed at the sound of her mothers chipper voice. She had decided to walk with Regina to the hospital since it wasn't far away and she had left her bug at the station. No way was she attempting to drive the brunettes prized vehicle. She would never hear the end of it when she got her memories back. If she got them back.

Emma thrust that thought to the back of her mind as she turned around, still holding on supportively to a wide eyed Regina who had been regaling her companion with how exciting this small town was just from the walk alone.

"My goodness this place is wonderful, so beautiful, and the people are so attractive looking and friendly," She smiled so brightly Emma was briefly entranced by the look that she had never seen on the other woman's face before remembering who was there.

"Eh yeah, Regina hit her head and she doesn't know who she is or where she is. Or anything really." Emma trailed off, shrugging her shoulders.

David eyed his daughter, " Are you sure Emma?" He started before a woop of joy sounded from the brunette as Pongo bounced over to join them. The dog fell against Regina as she screamed with laughter and wrapped her arms around the animal.

"My goodness, you are a big fellow aren't you? Yes you are, who's a good doggy?" Regina talked eagerly to the dog, clapping him enthusiastically and letting out giggles as he licked her face.

Dr Hopper caught up with them and joined the other 3 adults who were staring in wonder at the excited and childlike wonder shining from the normally serious woman.

"Hit her head, taking her to hospital," Emma said as Dr Hopper opened his mouth. He nodded.

"You should get going then, you don't know if there's something serious going on inside."

Emma nodded in agreement before tugging the brunette away from her playmate, "Come on Regina we need to get going."

"Ok, Emma. It was lovely to meet all of you, you are all so nice, no wonder Emma and I chose such a delightful place to have our child although now it seems we are no longer a couple which is a great shame-"

"OK Regina, lets go, see you guys later, I'll call you," Emma rushed out before dragging the waving brunette away hurriedly much to the amusement of her parents.

"Who was that lady? I loved her hair, and what a great taste in clothing!" Emma rolled her eyes, Regina was going to be insufferable when 'she' got back.

* * *

Emma sighed as she shut the door of the bug gently on the passenger side. Regina was looking with great interest at the minimal interior design and the packets of biscuits and paper bags strewn about her feet.

So the hospital had been a waste of time, Whale had declared that there was nothing to be done, all cognitive function was present, it was just a matter of time for her memories to return as well. A clean cut case of retrograde amnesia brought on from banging her head too hard – and clearly it had effected the woman's personality too, but that in time would correct itself. Emma had set her jaw and decided that for the time being she would just need to stay with the other woman to make sure nobody took advantage of her in her vulnerable state. She had called Ruby to bring her car over so they didn't have to walk back. The waitress had smirked and made a comment about Emma being all savioury to the Queen before the blonde had stopped her friend with a look. The brunette had winked before heading off back to the diner.

Henry had been very accepting of Emma's explanation, eyes drifting to his mother who had taken to going through the kitchen deciding that she remembered how to cook if nothing else. She had heartily greeted him when he came home from school, sweeping him up into her arms, ignoring his startled indignant squawk of before declaring him perfect and such a handsome young man. He clearly took after his other mother she announced with pride. Emma and Henry sat on the barstools at the island watching Regina root through the fridge and rummage through the cupboards. They both kept sneaking glances at each other whilst they watched her hum and chop and stir with a smile pasted on her face the whole time. She looked up at them occasionally and would blush at the attention before returning to the task at hand.

She directed them to set the table or do whatever it was they did to have family meals, Henry and Emma dutifully shuffled through to the dining room before breaking into gentle sniggers at the absurdity of the situation. Henry got everything they needed out and Emma helped him set the table for three. "I like how she has just started making enough for all of us even though no one has mentioned you staying," He mentioned casually. Emma started for a moment, considering talking to him about what Regina had said earlier.

"She might think that we were once an item... I hope thats ok? I didn't know how to handle that so I just changed the subject."

Henry shrugged, "I don't care, you are both my moms, whatever makes you happy, you both are getting on a lot better these days..." he commented slyly, sneaking a glance back through to the kitchen.

Emma could only stare at her son. He really was perfect, Regina was right. Not that there was any possibility of them actually being a 'thing' on the horizon, as soon as her memories returned Emma would be thrust back to arms length by the brunette.

The small family all sat back after their delicious meal, bellys filled and satisfied. Emma repeatedly praised Regina's cooking, much to the delight of the other woman, who looked like she had won the lottery every time something positive came out the blondes mouth. They had all decided to watch a film together, and they let Regina choose since she had technically never seen any films before. She pored over the choices before giving up and letting Henry choose, trailing a hand fondly over his hair.

* * *

Regina had fallen asleep on Emma's shoulder and had somehow wormed her way under her arm without the blonde being consciously aware of this. Henry had cuddled in on her other side effectively trapping her. She couldn't remember ever feeling this... complete. It was dangerous ground, Emma realised, allowing herself to get attached to this. Regina was not really like this, she argued with herself, the other woman would never get attached to someone so potentially problematic as Emma was – They had learned to coexist, and enjoy some sense of companionship since Neverland but as much as Emma did care for the other woman, and care she really did, Regina had always been nothing more than perfectly civil to her, no hint of anything other than the barest affection had ever come from her. At least they weren't at each others throats any more she agreed with herself, though the fiery passion of their earlier spats was missed fondly.

Henry stirred as the film ended, he stretched and announced he was going to bed. He turned to look at his mothers thoughtfully. "You should stay with her in case something happens during the night, Emma, head injury victims are not supposed to be left alone." The blonde looked up at him and nodded in acquiescence.

"Night Henry, don't worry i'll sort her out." She smiled at her son as he left the room.

She looked down and considered the other woman's head, resting on her shoulder, puffs of air escaping evenly from her parted lips. "Regina, time to go to bed," Emma called gently, rubbing her hand up and down the brunettes arm. Slowly the dark head moved up and back, eyes looking up sleepily at the blonde, pupils dilating with startling clarity. It took a moment but finally Regina broke out into another one of her breathtaking smiles before gingerly getting to her feet.

"Whoa there," Emma grabbed the other woman again as she stumbled against the coffee table, "Not quite with it yet are you?", She kept her hands on the brunettes shoulders, making sure she was not going to collapse again.

"Can you help me with the stairs, Emma, I feel a bit dizzy," Regina breathed, moving closer. Emma swallowed but allowed the other woman to press up against her and curved a supportive arm around her back once again.

They made their way out of the room and tackled the stairs one by one, Emma whispering gentle encouragement to the slightly swaying woman. Finally they got to the door of the master bedroom. "You don't mind if I sleep with you, eh uh I mean sleep in there with you," She amended as a furious blush made itself at home on her cheeks, "Don't want you to be alone when you are not 100%"

"That's fine, dear," Regina breathed, reaching out to open the door. Emma helped the other woman to sit on the bed and stood back uncertainly. "I have just as much idea where things are as you do Emma," The brunette smirked with amusement.

Emma started looking through drawers for some pyjamas, and found them on her third try, thankful to not accidentally come across something like an underwear drawer. She didn't know if she would survive that. Turning victoriously with her prize she broke out into a grin. Regina had curled up against the pillow and was starting to snore gently on top of the duvet. Emma grabbed the blanket draped over the bottom of the bed and pulled it up around slender shoulders. She stood back to observe her work. Again the warm flush of affection was almost overpowering in its appearance. She shook her head and turned off the lights before moving to the other side of the bed and shedding her jeans. She almost moaned at the sheer bliss of the sheets as she settled in, she had never slept in anything with such a high thread count. She wiggled her hips around a bit in childish delight, burrowing further under the covers before letting out a deep sigh of contentment and letting her mind go blank.

* * *

Emma came to sometime later as the other occupant of the bed shifted and wriggled under the covers, a warm body pressed itself closer to her, much to Emma's consternation. Regina grabbed Emma's arm and tugged it around her, settling fully against the blonde.

"Emma? Are you awake?" Regina whispered, hot breath blowing on Emma's chest and making her heart hammer. Sleeping in the bed was a dumb idea. She hummed to show she was indeed awake, aware of Regina's hand creeping slowly across her abdomen slowly.

"Why are we not a couple any more? All I want to do is be near you," the darker woman husked and pressed her pelvis infinitesimally into Emma's hip. The blondes breath caught in her throat and a strangled groan escaped.

"Christ... woman..." Emma ground out, capturing the wandering hand and keeping it immobile against her stomach. "Ok, so I wasn't clear earlier, and I'm sorry, we never were a couple Regina, like I said it was complicated and I will explain it to you but for now we should just sleep." Emma cursed herself for being too chivalrous and honest, her body thrumming for more contact with the other woman.

Regina was silent for a moment before suddenly shifting. She threw a leg over Emma and leant over the blonde, her hands either side of the woman, holding her up, trapping her. The brunette lowered her face until it was mere inches from the blonde. "Then why, is all I can think about doing is this?" Emma's mind short circuited as Regina pressed their mouths together a moan escaping both women. Her hands came up to grasp the powerful thighs astride her legs, palms meeting bare flesh – a part of her idly wondered when Regina had removed those but that thought was quickly overridden by the brunette grinding against Emma. The blonde gasped at the pressure and eagerly guided Regina's hips back and forth, delicious friction building between her legs. The women moved together, kissing deeply, teeth nipping gently and each others lips before they broke apart gasping for breath.

"Fuck"

"Oh my"

Both women spoke at the same time, taking a few deep breaths. "Have you ever done this before?" Regina asked panting, hips still moving in small circles.

Emma nodded before gasping, "Yes, have you?" She asked before thinking – Fuck the brunette was like crack, addictive as hell – she froze as realization of _who_ and _what _she was just about to do before squinting confusedly at the woman on top of her as she answered with a breathless "No, I don't know."

The blonde rolled them both, settling between toned thighs and pinning the brunettes hands above her head before growling lowly, "What, Regina?" Her eyes flashed as she pinned the other woman with her eyes. "You are lying... which means... Regina!"

A deep chuckle escaped from the woman below her, hooking her legs around Emma's hips, keeping the blonde pressed against her core. Emma let go of the other woman in shock, confused by this deception. Slender fingers came up to thread through her hair, tugging her head down close to Regina's'. Hot breath caressed her face, causing the burning in her veins to intensify. The brunette licked her lips, quirking them as she noticed Emma's gaze zeroing in on that action. "All you need to know right now, Miss Swan," a shudder of pure arousal slid down Emma's spine at the husky tone of Regina's voice, "Is that you want this, and I _certainly_ want this," she growled before pulling Emma down to claim her lips once more, hands sliding around the blondes shoulders to rake nails lightly down heated skin. Emma rocked against the brunette, both women moaning again at the action. "I swear to god Emma if you don't touch me I will explode," Regina gasped between kisses, she reached her hands down to pull Emma closer, rocking her pelvis.

Emma's mind was in overdrive. The lust burning in her veins was almost painful, her desire to _fuck_ this goddess was overpowering, and hearing passionate pleas falling from those sinful lips was just too much – she surrendered.

* * *

The two women woke at the same time, limbs tangled together, every inch of space obliterated between their warm bodies. Regina lifted her head languidly off of Emma's chest, peering up at the blonde with smug satisfaction practically seeping from every pore. Emma yawned, stretching her body as far as she could with the weight of the other woman settled solidly on top of her. She ached in the best way possible, flashes of the previous night interrupting her. She smiled consiprationally at the brunette observing her.

"Sooo... what happens now..." Emma ventured, boldly holding the brunettes gaze.

Regina's face turned thoughtful for a moment before sliding back into the more familiar smirk, "That depends entirely on you, Miss Swan," She pushed herself up onto her arms, hovering over the blonde, "What do you want to do?"

"I never want to leave this bed," Emma quipped, arms slipping around the other woman's waist. She sighed, "In honour of your exceptional bluntness and honesty after you hit your head I will be very frank with you Regina, I don't want to play any games with you."

Brown eyes held her gaze appraisingly. "After I fell asleep in the bed. I woke remembering everything, including what you had done for me, how you had looked after me. No one has treated me like that for a long time. Be honest with me Emma."

The blonde arched an eyebrow at the continued honesty from the brunette. "I want to try whatever _this_ is. I'm not good at relationships... and I suspect you are the same. But we have something. And that something makes me want to try and follow it through Regina."

The brunette leaned down and sealed their lips together, sliding her fingers through blonde locks once again. She broke away to rest her forehead against the other woman's, "I would like that Emma... Henry -"

"Henry will be fine with it," The blonde interrupted. At Regina's furrowed brow, "We talked" she offered vaguely.

"Ok then, Emma," Emma decided that her favourite word was her own name sliding from that mouth. She would never tire of hearing it, in all Regina's various cadences.

The women smiled at each other briefly before untangling themselves and dressing. They could hear Henry knocking around in the Kitchen.

"C'mere," Emma held a hand out to the other woman who took it firmly, lacing their fingers together. She pecked Emma on the lips before leading them out to start the new day.


End file.
